


Unplanned fears.

by suremiku (orphan_account)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: But Not Much, Canon Divergent, Depravity!Aladdin, very hinted judala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1980546/">The disheartenment of the young. </a></p><p>A midnight visit proves there is a side to Judal that he long since thought squashed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned fears.

"Hey, chibi! Still moping around in there? What, hasn't anyone noticed you're missing? Or have they finally given up on you?" Aladdin tore his eyes away from the ceiling, and nearly jumped at the sight. His heart beat quickly, but as the moments passed, his breathing slowed as he realized the other man posed no immediate threat. He sat up slowly, glaring at him.

Judal threw his arms up in defense, "Hey! If looks could kill, I'd be long dead." he said, clearly trying to lighten the mood. He had perched himself on the sill of the window, looking across the room at Aladdin in curiosity. 

The young magi before him looked away and clenched his fists tightly, he didn't want to deal with Judal, not now, not ever. His stomach flipped with dread when the rukh fluttered anxiously around him, the white and black rukh mixing together unnaturally. "What are you doing here?" Aladdin was surprised by his own voice, it sounded tired. Unlike him. It lacked a certain happiness, a character trait Aladdin appreciated about himself. 

"Checking up on you." said the man, and flipped one leg over the other and leaned back slightly, hands placed safely on the sill to keep his balance. "I had a little chat with the old man, said you refused to even open your door to accept a plate for dinner. We can't afford you to not eat, chibi." Judal sent a noise of contempt toward Aladdin, who flinched. "Whats the deal, huh? You feelin' like a burden to your friends already?" he sneered.

Aladdin kept his back to Aladdin, and sat down on his bed, looking at his fingers. "Don't act like you can't see it..." Aladdin muttered. 

Judal hopped off the window and stomped through the room, stopping right behind Aladdin, staring down his back. "I'm not actin' like I can't see anything, I can clearly see _it_. I'm _warning_ you, chibi, if you don't stop feeling sorry for yourself they will come sooner or later to take you away, with or without force." There's menace clear in his voice. "I can't keep holding them off just because you're throwing a damn pity party for yourself." 

The younger finally turned around and looked up at Judal, and the look nearly froze the magician to the core. Aladdins glare no longer had fire, no anger to feed off from. Just pure resignation haunted the kids eyes, and something about them made Judal want to back off him, even if it was for another day or two. "Judal-kun..."

"W-well," he stuttered. "You heard me, chibi! Stop refusing your fate and just get on with your life, the faster you fall the more painless and upsetting it will be for all of us." Judal said, starting to back away, motionin gfor the window. 

Aladdins eyes followed him, and he saw the cogs in the kids brains begin to move.  _About damn time,_ he thinks, irritated. "I'll be back and we can take the easy way out, or the hard way out. But either way, it won't be safe for you here with all these good guys." Judal mustn't mention it out loud, for he knew the young magi has begun accepted his fate slowly. 

Nary a word spoken once more, and Judal disappeared again into the night, an uncharacteristic fear for the young boy settled deep within his brain. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the pov kinda just violently switched from aladdin to judal, it was unintentional and i am sorry. *hides in a trashcan*


End file.
